1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and its use in inserting tampons into a body cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tampons to absorb various fluids in the cavities of the body is well known. However, the absorbent nature of the tampon makes it difficult to move into and retrieve from these cavities. Various types of appliances have been, in the past, provided for applying lubricant, e.g., petroleum jelly, cold cream, to the surface of the vaginal canal to obviate irritation. However, it was found difficult to release the lubricant and apply the same to the wall of the vaginal canal without accidental displacement or spillage and waste of lubricant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,726 (1967) L. M. Maranto disclosed inserting at the exit end of a tampon inserter tube a storage chamber for lubricant through which the tampon, at the time of insertion into the body cavity, had to be pushed. However, only the leading end of the tampon was lubricated when the tampon was pushed out of the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,149 (1973) B. P. Morane disclosed a pack for catamenial tampons in which the end of the injector to be inserted in the vagina and corresponding end of the tampon are coated with a lubricant. While the injector device was different from Maranto's device, the results with the tampon were substantially the same.
E. K. Davis, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,385 (1974) disclosed placing a tampon within a collapsible monocoque shell of ovular form and then inserting it into the vagina. The shell arrangement was to provide an effective seal with the vagina walls. The shell also eliminated direct contact between the tampon and the mucus membrane. However, removal of the shell created a partial vacuum which necessitated a valve arrangement to equalize air pressure between the vaginal vault and the atmosphere.
More recently in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,504 (1983) L. H. Kline disclosed a device for placing an object, including a tampon, in a body cavity. Lubricant is formed out through holes in the sides of the inserter, then the inserter is placed in the cavity and finally the object is forced through the remaining lubricant and out the end of the inserter into the cavity. Kline is primarily directed to inserting supositories and does not consider the problem of removing tampons.
Among the objects of the invention is the easier removal of tampons from a body cavity. Another object is the convenient means of applying controlled amounts of lubricants and medicants to tampons. Still another object is the continued application of a topical medicant to the surface of a body cavity. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon the reading of this specification.